Self Conclusion
by Baka of the Funk
Summary: The Pein v Naruto battle has left a destroyed Konoha, a dead Pein, a dead Naruto and an alive but distraught Hinata. Luckily, Gaara steps in before she does anything too drastic. Songfic - 'Self Conclusion' by the Spill Canvas. GaaHina.


**Yo, I'm back with the oneshots. And this is another failed songfic. WTF is wrong with me?**

**YAY! My first GaaHina, not counting that one I started sometime last week that I can't be bothered finishing.**

**Oh- before you start reading, the whole background isn't clear at all. 'Cause I just suck like that. Basically, It's set after the Pein v Naruto battle, in which both died (I get a feeling my friend will whack me for killing Pein off...) I don't know why, it doesn't actually matter. But yeah, after the funerals, Hinata (who somehow lived even after being whoomped by Mr Bishie) goes to the random Hokage rock thingamajigger to kill herself. All the dialogue is from 'Self Conclusion' by the Spill Canvas. As is the random stuff in italics. **

**... Damn, sounds depressing already. And I actually cried while writing it. You might not find it good, but I put more effort into it than I did in my latest English coursework, which was to write a story. All I did was edit 'Beware of Cookies' - one of my Ouran stories - and put a glossary and disclaimer on, since we had to do ORIGINAL fiction and I couldn't be arsed. But enough tales of half-assed homework, read the story ^^ (But I'm going to re-upload that story with Mrs Anko-Sensei's comments, when I get it back)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own jack. I don't even have feedback for my English work.**

_

* * *

Fade in, start the scene  
Enter beautiful girl  
But things are not what they seem  
As we stand at the edge of the world_

* * *

A greif-stricken young woman stood atop the Hokage monument looking down at her decimated home village, to the make-shift camp built for the survivors of the attack upon Konoha, to the mass of people gathered to mourn the dead. How long ago had it been since Konoha had been invaded by Akatsuki? Since the loss of many acquaintances, family, friends? Of Naruto, her Naruto...

Tears spilled from her opalescent eyes, dampening the midnight-blue hair that clung to her features in the wind. She wasn't running away, not really. At this point in time, Hyuuga Hinata couldn't care less what anybody said - her motivation for living, for proving herself, was gone, dead. She truly loved him, and he was gone. Just the thought of life without Naruto made her want to cry out in frustration. Why was he the one who had to die? Why not her? But it didn't matter, as Hinata didn't intend on returning from the mountain.

The only flaw in her plan was the foreign shinobi she and her friends knew so well, sat at the edge of the mountain, legs dangling carelessly. He may not have been watching her outright, but she knew he was almost monitoring her every move, making her uneasy. Before she knew it, she had called out to him.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have plans to die tonight," The red-head turned to face her, acknowledging her words. A wave of panic rose up in Hinata's chest, but she carried on regardless. "A..and you are directly in my way and I bet you're gonna say it's not right."

His reply, "Excuse me, miss, but do you have the slightest clue of exactly what you just said to me and exactly who you're talking to?"

Suddenly Hinata froze, unable to move forward to plummet to her doom, but she couldn't bring herself to leave either. It wasn't that she was afraid of Gaara, but something about his words, their inflections, made her speak her mind, not caring about the consequences.

"I don't care, you don't even know me."

"I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully." Gaara turned away, speech barely more than a mumble. His posture drew Hinata towards him - maternal instincts, maybe? She sat next to him, the rough rock making indents on her hands as she propped herself up.

* * *

_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

* * *

"You make it sound so easy to be alive but tell me," she continued, staring ahead at the setting sun. "How am I supposed to seize this day when everything inside me has died?" She let out a a choked sob, her voice dropped to a whisper. Gaara drew the leg closest to Hinata onto the slab of rock, facing her.

"Trust me, girl, I know your legs are pleading to leap," Pale jade met pale lilac. Hinata noticed that the black rings around Gaara's eyes weren't enough to conceal the redness. "But I offer you this easy choice - instead of dying, living with me."

"Are you crazy? You don't even know me!" she exclaimed, heart hammering and eyes widening.

"I know, but I'd like to change that soon hopefully." He repeated, with more confidence. Subtly, he moved further towards the Hyuuga.

* * *

_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

* * *

"I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough," Gaara began, grasping her hands, turning her towards him. "And all this cliche motivation, it could never be enough. I could stand here all night trying to convince you but what good would that do?" When Hinata's eyes began to tear up, he released one of his hands, using his thumb to wipe them away, cupping her face. "My offer stands, and you must choose." They both were silent for several long moments, Hinata weighing her options.

When it came down to it, there was only one answer.

"All right, you win, but I only give you one night to prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight." She shook her head, batting his hand away. "I swear to God if you hurt me I will leap, I will toss myself from these very cliffs and you'll never see it coming!" Now, her head shook wildly, her voice cracking and volume rising. Gaara took hold of her shoulders, steadying her. Again, he gained eye contact with her and took a deep breath, ignoring the squirming sensation in the pit of his belly.

"Settle, precious, I know what you're going through - just ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too..." he trailed off, both shinobi frozen in their positions.

Something within Hinata's aching heart snapped and she buried her face against Gaara's chest, crying uncontrollably, wrapping her arms around his waist, squeezing all their pain away. Gaara held her as she sobbed, revelling in the contact, his own eyes leaking shamelessly. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, neither making any move to part.

As they embraced, body to body, guitar chords lost to human ears danced in the wind, as did a spirit at peace. A spirit with a flash of yellow hair and a smile that lit up the darkness.

* * *

_Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

* * *

**Meh, I'm pretty proud of that, despite half of it being song lyrics. Mmmmm, Gaara.**

**Review, ne?**


End file.
